The Wrong Love
by oichigo-11
Summary: There are things that go bump in the night; yet there are things that bump back. I am one of the things that bump’s back; he was the one that goes bump. Sucks I know. AU
1. Prolog

There are things that go bump in the night; yet there are things that bump back. I am one of the things that bump's back; he was the one that goes bump.

Let me first thank you for becoming the first to hear out my story; I'll tell you, there isn't a lot of people who could give a rats ass about someone's story of their life's; the bustards! Oh! I guess you should know my name, huh? Sorry I'm not very good at this and all; anyways name's Grimmjow Jackerjack. Um, let's see…I'm eighteen years old and…I am a warrior that protects the human world from the things that go bump in the night.

Now were should I begin? At the begin when I just learned about _them_; the people that go bump in the night. Or should I start when I was almost killed? Let's start when I first met _them_.


	2. The Begining

It was just like any other day for a six year old brat; now I wasn't spoiled like all the other kids my age. I was different then them, I didn't have a family; I lived in an orphanage and was picked on because of my teal blue hair, and teal blue eyes. Well fuck! I was just born like that, and those damn pussy asses need to understand that, did they…what's the word? No. Anyways, getting off topic. I just happen to be walking home from school when I saw something that would forever be burned into my mind. It was the first time I saw _him_. He stood there, with a woman in his grasp; lips to her neck and red liquid running down her neck. Being six, I had no idea what was happening; he dropped the girl and starred right at me, the red liquid running from the corner of his mouth. He stood well over five foot, he had shaggy black hair, his eyes were bright, almost acid, green, and when he spoke it was like touching silk.

"What are you doing here? Run before I drain you as well"

I could only stair at the odd man, in a way he was just like me; we are both different then the others that wander around this god forsaken place know as hell. I found myself walking up to the mystery man and starring up at him and asking.

"Who the fucking hell are you?"

He just starred at me like I was crazy, then the bustard pushed me into a pile of boxes; I didn't know who they were but I heard voices both smooth as silk, but one was a little rougher then the man's I met.

"There you are. You didn't"

"I got thirsty"

"That doesn't give you a right to just kill anyone to satisfy your thrust!"

"Starrk, I understand you're of higher level, but I can take care of myself"

The other male seamed to get angrier the more they talked, for some reason I could feel that cold fear had my heart; I couldn't breathe, I was too scared to.

"Look! I'm here to help you, he will be enraged if he found out you killed someone and drained them of blood!"

"She was a hooker, nobody will miss her"

A slap or a smack echoed; ouch! Then it was quite, I didn't want to peek and see what happened but I still did; and what did I see? The one that was getting yelled at standing there, with his hand on his check. He mumbled something, then turned and walked off. I don't know why, even to this day, I came out from behind the boxes and asked.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around and looked down at me; there was something in his eyes, something evil and dark.

"Why don't you just go home to your parents, kid."

"I can't"

"Why not? Are you a runaway?"

"I'm an orphan"

I hated admitting to that fact, saying that I was an orphan. It made me feel small and weak; he just stared at me, with those damn green eyes that looked down at me like I was some small and wounded animal that can't take care of itself; I hate those damn eyes.

"Don't look down on me like I'm some little animal that can't take care of itself!"

He looked at me shocked then until something went off in his pocket, he took out one of those things I see people talk on. He looked at it before opening it and putting it to his ear; he was quite for a long time before closing in and looking at me, again with those damn eyes. Then he walked past me with out another word.

"Where the hell are you going?! You're just going to go without saying anything!"

The words were out before I could stop them, he just looked at me with those damn eyes and left. That was the last time I saw him, well in Spain it was the last time I saw him; ten years later while I was in Germany for school I saw him again, as I ran home in the pouring rain. There he was standing in an ally way looking up at the sky as rain hit his face, there was a crack of lighting as he turned his head and looked right at me, with those damn eyes, he spoke.

"Well if it isn't the orphan"

**Oichigo11 – Ello! I don't know if this is good or what not so if you could review so I know if I should keep it going, I'm working on the 2nd chapter….so please let me know *bows deeply***

**Ulquiorra – You made me out of my character**

**Oichigo11 – And? I think it makes people think your fluffy inside**

**Ulquiorra – You're an evil little girl**

**Oichigo11 – I'm sixteen thank you**


	3. Remeeting

"_Well if it isn't the orphan"_

There he was, the first monster I have ever met and seen, standing in front of me, his green eyes hollow with hunger. I knew what he wants, blood, as all vampires want; I slowly backed away.

"What? You're just going to go without saying anything?"

He repeated what I had said years ago, before I knew what he was; I couldn't help but wrench at the words, seeing this he smiled…no it was more evil, more heartless then a simple smile it was like the devil was smirking at me. I turned and ran. I don't know why I ran; I knew full well that he could catch me in a human heart beat, and he was beside me in one.

He raised his hand to backhand me; I skidded to a stop and ducked, catching him by surprise; vampires have inhuman strength, so one hit would mean death. He didn't waste time like the others I've fought before, he came right up to me again and this time I didn't have time to doge, but enough time to put up my arms in protection. I still got slammed ageist a tree hard enough to make me cough up blood, a bird fluttered somewhere above me, the feathers floaten down slowly and rested on my shoulder; what an odd color. He slowly staled up to me, like a predator to its prey. FUCK! Move! I've got to move.

"What's wrong? Don't be scared, it won't hurt…much"

I had one thing that I always carried with me; for protection from the city It was also known as the vamphidout, I took out the small vile I had hidden; surprisingly it didn't break on impact, and threw it at the advancing vampire. It broke on impact and covered him in water.

"AHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Take that you fucker"

Never go into a vampire infested city with out it. I slowly got up from leaning ageist the tree and walked away; I glanced behind me and saw him reaching out to me and looking at me with those damn eyes.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I took off my shirt and tried to get the holy water off him, he looked at me like I was crazy; maybe I am.

"W-what are you doing? I tried to drain you of blood and now you're trying to save me? Are you nuts?"

"Maybe, but just shut the fuck up right now and let me try and save you"

Again he looked at me with those damn eyes. Finally I got him dried and he did have a little marks here and there, I feel to my ass and sighed looked at the vampire, trying to think of something to say when he looked over to the left.

"Stand up"

"What?"

"Just stand up, now!"

Ageist my best judgment I did, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me ageist himself; AHHH! Bad image in my brain….anyways before I knew what was happening he had my lips ageist his own; his body was soft and smooth, not like those vampires in the Twilight saga; yes I readed it shut up! When your learning to fight the things that go bump in the night and it's a weekend there's nothing to do. Anyways…then I heard what he saw or heard before it reached my ears; an animal, but not just any kind, a werewolf; but it left before it went out too far, once it was out of hearing and smelling range, he let me go which I landed on my ass.

"W-what was that about?!"

He looked down at me, his green eyes held amusement.

"One; I just saved your life, it was the least I could do for you saving mine. And two; was that your first kiss?"

I could feel my face heat up; I jumped up and started to yell at him

"Listen vampire"

An eyebrow rose.

"Where do you get off thinking you can just kiss me out of nowhere and I won't be pissed?"

"So it was your first kiss?"

"That's not the point you vampire"

"Call me vampire again and your regret it; my name is Ulquiorra"

That was the first time I learned his name, he told me his name like we were friends. I could only stair at him, the vampires' name that meant 'he who cries'

"Let me guess, now your going to tell your slaying buddies about me and then you and them will come after me?"

"Not if you leave now, and never come back here again"

He looked at me shocked, why was I, a slayer letting him go free.

"Deal, I hate this city any ways, but first what's your name? I can't call you orphan forever"

"Grimmjow; Grimmjow Jackerjack"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer"

"And he vanished right in front of me; I'm telling you this vampire wasn't like the others! He could turn into mist and vanished, at least I could wound him with the holy water I carry around"

I hate lying to my boss, but just cuz I hate it doesn't mean I suck at it. I'm really good at it. And he bought it.

"Alright Jackerjack, go and rest you have had a long day"

"Thank you, sir"

And I left the room, the doors closed behind me as I walked down the long, quite halls. No one is around, probably off slaying something from a troll to a vampire-werewolf hybrid; they do exist and they are really nasty. They have the double the speed of both and the strength as well. Ugg! This place is boring.

"You may have lied to commander Genryuusai; but not me. I smell the stunk of vampire all over you"

I looked up and sure enough there she was, in all of her bitchy glory; Halibel. The only skinwalker who sides with us, for what reason I don't know.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch?"

"Reduced to name calling, Jackerjack?"

"Talking 'bout names, bitch. You don't call anyone by their first name, shows how old ya really are"

"Tell me! What really happened between you and that vampire. Why did you let it go free?"

I could only stair, how did she know I let him go free? Was she there? Watchen me? No keep calm.

"Blah, how do you know I let it go? It vanished remember?"

I got her now, there was no way she was there when he kissed me; I know I had a smug look on my face as she sighed a got up from leaning against the corner. She looked at me with blank jade eyes as she held out a fist, opened her hand then turned her wrist and in her grasp a single feather.

"T-that feather"

Halibel held out a pale gold feather

"Wait that's the same kind that landed on my shoulder when……"

"When you got kissed by a vampire? Or when u saved a vampire from burning alive by holy water? How about get slammed against a tree? My, you are in deep shit aren't you?"

"You didn't tell anyone did you?!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"What do you want?"

She looked at me for about five minutes, before walking pass me only to stop and whisper.

"I want to meet this vampire"

"Too bad it's gone"

"You me _he's _gone don't you?"

And she walked down with out another word; I went on with my journey to my room, only in there did I let out the breathe I was holding, I could feel sweat roll down my face. She knew, that bitch knew, and she wants something….that's why she didn't rat me out. I couldn't think of nothing better to do so I punched the wall, and again, and again, and again, only when it was busted and bleeding did I stopped. She's not going to ruin my life not again! Damn it! I punched the wall again then regretted the action. I walked to my bathroom; it was decent, I mean a toilet, shower, and a sink, but no door. My room was also decent, it had a bed (a hunk of metal and martial on the floor) a closet that was slightly opened and....it's opened slightly…odd. Oh well too tired to give a damn, now that my self wounded hand was tended to; I changed with the feeling of being watched but shrugged it off and instead went to bed, it was hard to fall asleep with the being watched feeling but I managed to; and was met with a memory of a nightmare.

**The next chapter will not be in Grimmjow's POV; it will be normal.**


	4. The Nightmare

Pounding of feet echoed thru the quite forest; nothing was there to help the small child, coated in their own parents blood, as tears ran freely down their face. The small child tripped and landed hard on their face, they just laid there crying, they had just saw their parents get murdered…no slaughtered in front of them and now have to run from the thing that was behind them.

"Where are you? Please come out."

What? That was their Madre's voice, is she alive?

'No! I saw her get slaughtered in front of me. There is no way she's alive'

The small child pushed off hard and broke into another run to get away; the child dogged the trees as they zigzagged in and out of the trees, growling could be heard from beside the child, looking over the child saw a wolf; a wolf with jade eyes. It longed itself at the child, the said child ducked just in time to miss their head being ripped off. The wolf vanished into the trees, then came another voice, this one belonging to their dead Padre.

"Don't worry my son, its trying to help you"

"Stop, Stop it! They are dead! Mi Madre y Mi Padre, they are both dead!"

"And soon you will join then, no?"

The small boy couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, this time it was a different voice, from the up north if he was right. The boy turned around and around not wanted to be caught off guard, his Padre taught him basic protection but he was scared and this thing was toying with him.

" No! I don't want to join them!"

"But you will be all alone, no?"

"Y-yea but…."

"MmhahaAHAHAHAH!"

Now it was laughing at him, and he still couldn't tell where it's coming from; but what he can tell is that this thing is a girl, its laughing like one at least.

"So do you know where I'm at? Where I'm going to attack from? When I'm going to attack?"

"Why are you toying with me? Stop it!"

"Do you know why I slaughtered your family in front of you? Or why I let you run? Or why I allowed you a taste of freedom then case you down?"

"Stop it! Just stop it!!!!!"

The boy kept turning trying to find out where the voice was coming from, and as this game went on the madder he got and the madder he got the more he clenched his fist and the more he clenched his fist the more he wanted to punch something.

"Now do you want to die fast, or slowly and painfully? Ooooh what about I kill you slowly and then have you beg for mercy?"

"SHUT UP!!!! Just shut up you….you…you fucking mother fucker of a bitch!!!!!!!!!!"

It went quite after the boy's out burst, that was his first time cussing and boy did he like it, he felt good and strong now. A noise made him swing his whole body to the right and sees a tall, dark skinned woman, dressed in rip clothing, with blonde hair and jade eyes, her hands red with blood, his parents blood, steep out of the trees and stair down at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"Little boys should keep their mouth shout and not cuss. That's what got your farther killed, Jackerjack."

The boy starred shocked

"Yes I know your name; Grimmjow Jackerjack. Now get ready to met your parents"

The woman then started to change; her bones creaked and popped, her hair darkened and covered her whole body, her nose and mouth grow out; in no time there was a wolf crouched in front Grimmjow, he could only stair until the wolf attacked him when he tried to run. The wolf bite down on his shoulder and threw Grimmjow against a tree, a big chuck of flesh hanging from its mouth, then when he tried escaping again it clawed his back and pushed him into the ground with one of its paws; before it could go for the kill, it heard voices and people coming in their direction, it turned back into the woman and said something before running off.

"Halibel. Remember my name, for the next time you hear it will be for last"

Soon after that did the people come upon the sight.

"Oh no! Looks like the skinwalker got to him too"

"Poor boy, he's only four and has already went thru so much. His parents being slaughtered in front of him, then being hunted down by a skinwalker"

"And there's no one to take care of him; let's take him - "

"_Shhhh! It could still be around; come on lets go"_

_They lifted the wounded Grimmjow and disappeared from the forest; only later when Grimmjow had turn six did it reappear to finish the job but instead took Grimmjow under her wing and teach him more about the things that go bump in the night._

"Now you belong to me, and no one else"

Grimmjow jolted awake and was met with a pair of bright, almost acid, green eyes starring down at him

"W-what?"

"You are mine, and no one else's"

**please review **


	5. A Shocking Visitor

"_You are mine, and no one else's" _

I could only stair up at him; he's here, in my room, starring down at me

"You were in my closet!"

"Yes, very dusty. You should clean it"

I could get out a

"Why are you here?"

He looked at me, again with those damn eyes; he looked at me for awhile before he spoke

"What is the scar from?"

"Huh?"

He sighed; wow holy shit a vampire just sighed, and squatted beside me before reaching out and touching my left shoulder, his hands ice cold. I moved my shoulder away from his touch, he looked at me.

"Your hand is cold"

"Happens when you die"

"Why were you tossing and turning in you sleep?"

"I was having a – you were watching me sleep!?"

I snapped my head in his way, and he just looked…confused. AHH! After I calmed myself down, I noticed that he was kinda unbalanced.

"Are you ok?"

"No"

"Ok?"

"What happened to your hand?"

"Weren't you in my closet? You should know"

"I was in your closet when you came out of the bathing area; you need a door I could see everything"

I could feel my face heat up at that, not right! Yet since he asked I had to tell him

"I punched the wall…in a row….till my hand got busted. And the scar on my shoulder, I got that when I was four, from a skinwalker"

Without saying anything he moved behind me and pulled me back against him, and he said something in a language I didn't know.

"Ich liebe dich, Ich werde dich niemals sterben lassen"

"What did you just say?"

I tilted my head back to see him better yet he said nothing only kissed my forehead, embarrassed I moved my head back to its starting position, it was just for a second but I felt his chest move in a laughter motion; a small smile made its way onto my lips, as sleep pulled me under. All I remember is seeing the covers pull up on their own and my muscles relaxing and then…darkness but a faint voice saying one thing to me.

"Ichi liebe dich. And never forget it"

Ich liebe dich – I love you

Ich werde dich niemals sterben lassen– I will never let you die


	6. The Morning After

It was very odd; for the first time in what felt like years….maybe cuz it was years…I had slept thru a night without any means of a terrifying nightmare that left me drenched in a cold sweat. I wounded why? Another thing that got me asking why was when I woke to see the ceiling and when I looked around he was gone, it hurt. It was a odd pain in my chest…it was so forgen' I don't know how to describe it; 'course my day got worst when the bitch walked in and wrenched right away, the look in her jade eyes was of full anger and hatred.

"He was here, wasn't he?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me you little brat!"

I didn't think that she would, but she was over to my bed in a flash and had me against the wall by my throat before I could blink.

"It stinks in here; it stinks of vampire and it's all over here and you. Now tell me! Was. He. Here?!"

For a second I thought he was still in the room, but then I also remember that a vampire never stays in the same area for more then twenty-four hours; so he's long gone, and save.

"No"

It was out before I knew what I had said

"What?!"

It was forced out of her clenched teeth, and the look in here eyes just got more evil like; I froze, it was the same eyes as when I was younger and had almost dyed from her.

"I-I said no"

"No what? No you're not telling, or No he wasn't here?"

"I-I'm not telling; you don't need to know what I do and when I do it"

It was like I hit a nerve or something, because in the next second…no milia-second she slammed me into the wall and my vision went black; the last thing I saw was commander Genryuusai standing in the door way, and called the bitch to have a talk with him; then nothing.

I woke up I don't know how later but one thing was for sure; I wasn't in my room. I looked around and surly enough I found a completely different room, it was painted white and had only a small TV and the couch I was laying on; I tried to get up when I cold white hand was placed on my shoulder from somewhere behind the couch and a silky voice was heard.

"Don't move"

I looked to where the voice came from and there he stood; Ulquiorra. He had some what of a tired expression on his face, 'course then it hit me; I was lying in his bed. I _was _going to ask if he wanted me to move when he just walked around to left and sat on the arm, then took the remote and turned on the TV to the news. After deciding that nothing good was on he turned it off; as I lay, in his bed, and looked up at him I noticed some things about him. One of them being that he was in a wife-better…why they were called that I don't understand…and there was a faint scar on his left shoulder, like a small knife or dagger cut him; 'course he noticed me staring at him and he looked at me.

"What?"

"You have a scar on your left shoulder"

He looked at his shoulder like he didn't know he had it before changing the subject.

"You hungry? Humans eat right?"

"I'm…not really hungry"

"Let me know when you are"

I nodded, showing that I understood what he was telling me and that I would tell him when I was…was I? No. I aint tellin this fucker anything about me yet, he don't know anything about me and yet…it's like he does and I only just met him…well met again after ten years but I never really knew him, he was just some person who was a vampire, but I didn't know he was one…. I'm confusing myself now; anyways while I was off in my own world I didn't notice that he moved so he was beside me, but then again him being a vampire and all…the fucker. For some odd reason I just don't like the people who are quite they kinda creep me out. Then before I knew it, he was on top of me; his legs were straddling my waste and his hands holding down my wrists, all cold to the touch and I was still shirtless. I don't like sleeping with a shirt on I don't know why I just don't.

"What is it about you that makes you so different?"

The question caught me off guard, I just stared into his damn eyes as he waited for an answer I didn't have.

"W-what do you mean…different?"

"You're the first person I've let live…but why I don't understand"

He was as lost as I was, why did he allow me to live? Not just once but three times, even now if he wanted to he could kill me; but he didn't, instead he kissed me. Yet this time it wasn't for a reason it was more out of the blue and it was a shock, but a good shock. I felt whole being with him; the longer we kissed the more intense it got, the blanket that _was_ covering my lower haft was now discarded on the floor, we stopped so I could get my breath back. We just stared at each other before he kissed me again and then moved from my lips to my neck; at times I could feel his fangs brush against my neck making my nerves go crazy, and I think he knew 'cuz it happened more often then not.

Then he just suddenly stopped and as fast as you can blink he was against the wall, holding his mouth.

"I'm sorry"

The words were out before I could stop 'em…that happens a lot now, he just sighed.

"No. It's my fault; I haven't……drank any thing in a couple days"

"Can I help?"

He looked at me as I stood up, he slowly came over and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yes I'm sure"

For a second it looked like he smiled but I wasn't certain though; he looked me over before going into a side room and coming out with some clothes and handed 'em to me.

"Here put these on, its better then what you have on"

I took then clothes and it ended up to be a simple white T-shirt and slacks, I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You wear slacks?"

He didn't answer but the look on his face told me just put 'em on, so I did and he left the room so I could. After I got dressed in his clothes he took me down-town; were the sluts and hookers are, he had me wait until one came up, and one poor soul did. She wanted to go to a hotel that was just a few steps away.

"Why not here? Down there? I can't wait that long"

She grinned, liking the fact that I 'couldn't wait', so I lead her to were he was hiding; when we got there she just looked at me until I pointed behind her, she slowly turned and was met with bright, almost acid, green eyes; she didn't even have a chance to scream. I couldn't watch so I left and walked over to the small river that was near by. About five minutes later he found me feeding a small sparrow, it flew away when he stepped a little too close.

"Sorry; birds fly away from me"

"Maybe 'cuz you're not doing it wrong"

"Wrong?"

I smiled and backend' him over, which he came over; slowly I turned and pulled him closer, so my back was against his chest, and only then did I pour some birdfeed, I got, into one of his empty upturned hands and pushed it up to the sky, which the small sparrow came back and lands on his hand and starts to eating the feed. Slowly I feel his other arm wrap itself around my waist and pull me closer to him; then in my ear do I hear seven words.

"I love you; you know that right?"

I could only reply

"Yea I figured"


	7. The Discovery

I kinda figured, after a while bit, that he did in fact love me, so now what were we doing? Walking down the street holding hands like nothing; but I also noticed that from time to time he let go but soon after he would take my hand again. Ulquiorra's eyes glanced around from time to time before he spoke.

"Don't look now; but we are being followed"

"Really? By who?"

When he didn't answer I knew who it was, damn she found out and was following us, without saying anything he dragged me suddenly into an ally way and behind him, and soon enough she walked down the ally way and up to him; I looked out from behind him and I saw the pure anger and hatred in her jade eyes.

"So you're him? The one challenging my control?"

"Control?"

He glanced behind and tried to look at me but I just kept my head against his back and unknowing my hands tightened at his sides; he turned his attention back at Halibel, something about him changed, the air around him went darker and eviler.

"He's mine"

His voice was darker then before and made her eyebrow rise in question.

"Oh really now? I have custody over him, so I decide what happens to him"

Then that's when he dropped down; he was about her height maybe taller, short shaggy brown hair and lazy brown eyes.

"You should just stop. You don't know what you might unlash"

He even talked lazy, she looked at him once before leaving, once she was gone he relaxed and the dark, evilness went away. The lazy guy noticed me behind him and said very sternly…

"Back away if you want to keep your life"

I just stared at him, the look he gave me was lazy but it was threading too, slowly I let go of the cloth I had a hold of and then broke for it. I ran deeper into the ally way and started crying when I heard my name being yelled down the ally way

"GRIMMJOW!!!!!"

I didn't stop until I was in my room, fearing the worst I went and took a quick shower. I didn't know how much I needed a nice warm shower till' I felt how much my shoulders relaxed, I stayed in there longer then needed but it felt sooooo good, damnit. I got out and dressed and walked out into my room to find the old man standing there.

"C-can I help you with something, Sir?"

"Ah, Grimmjow just the person I wanted to talk to"

"You wanted to talk to me, Sir?"

"Yes, there is something we need to degust"

Then suddenly I heard her shoes echo down the halls; oh shit!

"I'm sorry, Sir. But can I ask something of you?"

"Of course, Grimmjow"

"I'm sorry. Do you mind hiding in my bathroom, Sir?"

Shockingly he did and just before he busted in.

"Ahh!"

Couldn't help but jump as she busted thru, she had that look again, the look of complete hatred.

"You! You little brat! You know that you belong to me, and what do you do?! Find yourself a vampire boyfriend!"

Then she hit me, a backhand to the right cheek, I heard it before I felt it; a wrenching slap. Yet she didn't stop there, she started to punch me in the stomach and twice in the face, then I heard a voice.

"Halibel stop this instant"

We both looked shocked, I thought it was the old man, but no it wasn't , it was him; Ulquiorra.

"What are…you doing here?"

He didn't answer he just looked at Halibel as he balanced on the window sill, and when I didn't think things could get any worst, the old man comes out; oh double shit!

"Halibel, you can leave now"

"What? I'm not leaving, Sir. I still have custody so I have a right to be here"

"Not any more; from this day forth _I_ have custody over Grimmjow Jackerjack"

"Halibel just starred before leaving without a word; the old man looked at Ulquiorra before talking.

"Come in child"

"Who are you calling a child? Old man?"

They starred at each other for a while before he laughed

"Still have that sharp tongue Ulquiorra"

Now i'm lost. They knew each other?!

"You know each other?"

"Guess you could say that"

"I knew his father; Murcilago"

Murcilago? I knew that name from somewhere but where.

"You had you bring _him_ up"

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"No"

"Well then, Grimmjow. I'm going to guess you're being moving in with Ulquiorra?"

And he walked away without another word which just left me and Ulquiorra alone, we both looked at each other before he came up to me and pulled me into a kiss; when we had to break for my air needs he asked…

"Do you want go to my place? Vampire style?"

I looked at him like he's crazy.

"Vampires have a style?"

He smiled and it almost brightened his eyes up, he led me to the roof and pulled me closer to his body then a blanket of blackness covered us; then the darkness parted and flew away as bats and we were flying thru the air.

"Amazing!"

Ulquiorra just laughed at me; well more like chuckled, but it was something that only he could pull off. We finally got to his 'house' or where ever he was staying at, when we landed on the roof we went right to the room he was staying in; he turned me around and kissed me, it was more rash and more forceful then before, he lead me backwards to where he got the pants, I now wear, and lead me to the bed. That night he took the only thing that was still mine; and I became his, forever.

**Hmmmmmm…..I don't know how good this was soo please R&R for me, thanks**


	8. Murcielago

The morning after that night, I had waked up before he did, I didn't even know that vampires slept, it was shocking to wake up in his bare arms and find him sleeping peacefully. I carefully crawled out of the bed and put back on my underwear and the pants I was borrowing and walked out to the sofa, pass that to the window, there I just looked down at the city as the sun began to rise up over the buildings; cold arms snaked themselves around my waist.

"And here I thought _I_ got up early"

His fangs brushed against my neck, sending an army of Goosebumps across my skin, behind me I felt him smirk.

"Now you belong to me; my little non-virgin"

It's true, I am his; I knew the laws of the vampiric kind. Once a vampire has token your virginity, you belong to that vampire; no matter what. I didn't mind, I loved him and that's that.

"Ulquiorra-sama! Ulquiorra-sama!"

The both of us turned to see a small child on the back of sofa, the small child smiled and jumped at him, he let go and caught them before they fell.

"Nell Tu? What are you doing here? And you're a child again"

Nell Tu's hood fell down when he put them down and it turned out they were a little girl, she glanced my way and the smile that was on her face disappeared.

"Ulquiorra-sama? Why is he here? And alive?"

"Nell Tu; that's Grimmjow…my…boyfriend"

Nell Tu only starred before fallen backwards holding her gut.

"Stop laughing at me"

Ulquiorra came over and kissed me, it was short but sweet

"You do know why I'm here, right Ulqui?"

"_He_ wants to see me?"

"Yup and what better time to tell him"

Ulquiorra sighed before answering

"Grimmjow is human"

Nell Tu stopped smiling and looked at me as if I was some kind of freak

"Oh Ulquiorra; he's not going to like this"

And with that said we left Germany and jumped a plane to Tokyo, Japan. And was landing there nineteen hours later; when we came out of the airport, there was a male in black waiting.

"You're still around?"

It was that lazy guy, I still didn't know his name and did I care……mmmm no.

"Starrk, he has a name. I advise you use it"

Hold on…Starrk, now I remember! It was ten years ago, when I first met Ulquiorra, he was the other silky voice I had heard the night.

"Why is he even alive?"

"He's my boyfriend"

"Please tell me you're kidding"

"Nope, he's not Starry"

He just looked at Nell Tu before turning around and walking to a car

"Let's just get it over with"

We all got in the black car; wow more black; and drove off into the country and three hours later, we came up to a large house, next to me I hear Ulquiorra mumble

"Fuck home"

Standing outside was what looked like a male with _pink_ hair, and then he disappeared into the house just as we pulled up. When we got out another male came out and ran up to Ulquiorra and hugged him, the male had long blonde hair that was all I could see from where I stood.

"Ilforte, stop hugging me"

"It's been so long since you've been home; Szayel went and got father"

"Grand"

As we tried to move I heard barking behind me, just as I was going to turn around Ulquiorra was behind me and pushed me forward.

"Don't look back; I don't want you to die yet"

The wooden porch creaked under our weight, Starrk opened the giant wooden door and it opened to a dimly lit house, Nell Tu ran off somewhere to the right and disappeared, then footsteps sounded from the stairs and soon a tall male started to descend down; he was about seven feet tall, long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail, abnormal long fingernails, a frown that seamed to have never moved but most of all were his green pearling eyes. I could hardly breath, no, I was too scared to afraid he would kill me; this was fear. Next to me Ulquiorra bowed ever so lightly.

"Father"

"I see you've brought a guest…Ulquiorra"

'Why? Why do I feel so scared? Damnit!'

"He's Ulquiorra's boyfriend"

Over where Nell Tu disappeared, a tall big breasted lady came out and walked up to Ulquiorra's father, who looked at me with his piercing eyes.

"I knew my eldest was not straight; but a human, is unforgiveable"

He knew I was human?! Oh shit!

"You tried masking up his sent with your own; you forget how powerful I am, child"

"Murcielago"

That name!

"_I knew his father, Murcielago"_

Oh shit! That's his dad!! Oh god just fucked me over!

After the whole 'getting to know you' thing Ulquiorra lead me to his room; when he opened the door the woman was there sitting on his bed, she got up when we entered.

"Ulquiorra, tomorrow I want you to leave and take Grimmjow with you"

He didn't answer for a long time

"Of course Mother; but please either pick adult or child form"

She just giggled, and…I'm completely lost. Not even a second later Murcielago came in.

"Nell Tu, you're not bugging our guest now are you?"

"Never, I'm going to find Szayel"

She left and turned right, I think. Murcielago looked at me before addressing Ulquiorra.

"Come I have much to discus"

He turned and left the room before Ulquiorra left he came up to me and kissed me.

"Don't worry, I will be back"

And he too left the room; looking around the room I found some books, I liked books fucking deal with it, he had everything from anytime from, I'm guessing, he was born till now…wow. I had found myself a seat in the corner and by a window; it was a good book, but the title was in a different language, I was about not even haft way thru the book when a random cat jumped up on me and scared me.

"Hey there kitty"

Oh I like cats too. This cat was odd; it was a black cat and had red eyes…odd. Then that's when I heard the yelling that must have been going on as I was reading the book.

'A human Ulquiorra! A human!'

'So what, I love him. You just have to deal with it, Father'

It was quite for a long time, I was worried for Ulquiorra's sake.

'Watch your tongue, child'

'Your brother, my uncle, is rumored to have fallen in love with a human'

'He is older then you and you are my son'

'You can't control me forever'

'You are right; I'm sorry'

I stopped listing in and went back to the book, I didn't know I fell asleep until I felt lips against mine; I jumped awake and the cat hissed in protest of my movement, I heard chuckling and when I looked to my left and there was Ulquiorra standing there.

"You look tired"

He picked me, and the cat, up and carried us to the bed and laid us down, he kissed me again before saying.

"I have to go some where for awhile, my brothers will watch over you. If anything happens and go right across the hall to my brother Szayel; he will help you, he may seam like a jerk, but he's nice. I love you."

He walked over to the window; the last thing I remember was him vanishing into a mass of bats and flew away before I fell back into darkness. I was awakened my the cat hissing.

"Shut the hel-"

Something cut off my words; it was a cold hand, but colder then Ulquiorra's, I could feel long nails…against me cheek…..OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! It's Murcielago!!!!!!!

"Damn you child! You've had my mouth watering since I've first smelled you were human"

I was scared; I was really scared. I thought he was just going to drain me of blood then leave me to die, I was wrong; he stripped my of my clothes and……I think you know or at least understand what happened, then doing you know he drained me, but before he could completely the cat attacked him; it gave me the chance to get away. I grabbed my underwear and pants, then ran across the hall to Szayel's room, I didn't nock; but I should of because he was wet and in a towel. Really!?! Haven't I seen enough naked men? He just stared at me before his voice came back.

"Ever heard of knocking? Grimmjow?"

Before I could say anything he was in front of me and looking at my neck.

"Did Ulquiorra do this?"

I could only shake my head 'no'; I haven't found my voice yet. He looked at me before taking me somewhere to the left, and into some odd tube with cold water, and I mean _really _cold water, then my vision went black.

The first thing I heard was a seedy beeping sound and someone calling my name; slowly I opened my eyes and I was underwater in some kind of tube with a mask over my mouth, for breathing I'm guessing, slowly my vision cleared and standing in front of me was Szayel…he looked odd with glasses on. Szayel flicked his wrist and the water drained, after that it was a wall of black. After an hour Ulquiorra came in, I only knew because I heard the door open and I could smell him, _I_ hand my eyes covered.

"Grimmjow? Are you ok?"

"His towel fell"

Ulquiorra just sighed, then after a moment he asked.

"What smells?"

Szayel peeked out and looked at me.

"Why don't you ask you boy toy?"

"He's not my boy toy!"

But none the less me looked at me, I didn't look at him when I answered.

"I have no idea what's he's talking bout'"

It didn't even take Ulquiorra a second before his damn green eyes widened.

"You're a vampire!? Since when?!"

This time Szayel came out wearing a plain white t-shirt and some cakey pants.

"Why don't you ask Father?"

He looked at his brother with raged filled eyes.

"We are leaving. Now!"

He took my hand and hastily dragged my out of the house, but when we were haft way down the stairs Murcielago stepped in front of the door.

"And where do you think your taking my slave? Ulquiorra?"

"I had already token his virginity! He is mine!"

Ulquiorra let go of my hand and leaped at his Father, I could only scream…

"_ULQUIRRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Grimmjow shot up as a yell escaped.

"Gahh!"

He glanced at the clock that blinked 4:00 A.M., then he cursed.

"Damn. It was just a dream"

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! Lmao! Should I keep going? Only time will tell…….hehehehehehehe!**


	9. Noteish Updation

I guess you can call this kind of a note

For the readers who do like this story…I'm not sure of you know or not. But there is a sequel to this story, called _A Chill in the Night_. Sorry to say but it is on hold until Ninja Or Shinigami (my Naruto/Bleach crossover) is done being revised; well just wanted you to know that.

– Ochigo11


End file.
